monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Crab Girl
The Crab Girl is a beach monster encountered in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. She is one of the few monsters to be fought twice. Biography Chapter 1 As Luka attempts to head into the water to meet Kraken to fulfill Meia’s pledge, the Crab Girl shows up and attacks. After Luka seals her, she pinches him and runs off. Chapter 2 Following her defeat against Luka, Crab Girl has trained vigorously to challenge him to a rematch. She fights him once again when he tries to meet the Kraken once more for her Blue Orb. Despite her increased power, Luka is still able to seal her, and again she pinches him before running off. If Luka does not fight her in Chapter 1, she does not appear in Chapter 2. This can be done by not selecting Meia’s quest before leaving the Natalia Region in Chapter 1. Monsterpedia Entries Crab Girl (1) “An aquatic based monster, she appears mainly on beaches. Protected by her powerful shell, she uses her claws to hold down her prey. An extreme neat-freak, she has a fanatical obsession with keeping her catch clean. Therefore, after catching a man, she will carefully clean him. Carefully scrubbing and cleaning the man’s genitals, it’s said that the pleasure is addictive. Each ejaculation causes the Crab Girl to have to start washing all over, entering into an almost endless loop. In addition, the semen that covers her hands is used for food. Moreover if her catch is of high quality, it’s said that she will mate after the cleaning has finished. Even through the washing brings the male close to death, the Crab Girl will release her catch. She is known to be extremely vengeful if made into an enemy.” Crab Girl (2) “A monster that roams near the sandy beaches close to Port Natalia. With her fighting spirit ignited by the loss against Luka, she trained herself nonstop to challenge him to a rematch. Due to her strict training, her combat abilities were drastically improved since he last met her. In addition, it seems as though she has been regularly catching every single man in territory, and giving them a thorough penis washing. As reports of these washes spread among the local populace, the sandy beaches of Natalia have become a popular spot for men to travel to.” Attacks First Battle Washwash: Normal attack. *Firm Grip: Triggers bind status. Bubble Wash: Binded attack. Bubble Scrub: Binded attack. Bubble Handjob: Binded attack. Full-Body Bubble Massage: Binded attack. Melty Wash: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Second Battle Bubble Bubble: Normal attack. *Crab Beam: Triggers paralysis. *Firm Grasp: Triggers bind status. Bubble Wash Heaven: Binded attack leading to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Bubble Shake Hell: Binded attack leading to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Special Bubble Handjob: Binded attack leading to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Full Body Bubble Hell: Binded attack leading to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Hellish Penis Washing: Binded attack leading to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview First Battle Being an intermediate-leveled monster, she isn’t too difficult; the only thing to watch out for is her binds which require struggling, and if she prepares Melty Wash, attack instead. During a few turns, she may merely speak and do nothing. With no terrain for Demon Skull Beheading, open with Thunder Thrust and continue with Demon Decapitation until she goes down. If he were to succumb to her washing techniques, she cleans his dick repeatedly until she decides to release him. However, he becomes a slave to the pleasure and abandons his journey to become washed by her every day. Second Battle Having grown vengeful and stronger, she has gained a new ability: Crab Beam, which puts Luka into paralysis, and she will immediately use it on her first turn and may attempt it again. Instead of using Sylph to avoid her Crab Beam and Gnome to break free of her grabs, use Undine which ultimately avoids both attacks, and then attack with Serene Demon Sword. Instead of releasing Luka prior to his defeat, she performs a vaginal intercourse and keeps him as a mate. Evaluation Crab Girl (1) “Did it feel good being washed by the Crab Girl? Stuck forever as a slave to her technique… Do I need to look for a different Hero? But… If you still have the motivation to pick up your sword again… When bound by the Crab Girl, she deals a lot of damage. You need to immediately start to struggle if you hope to win. However, you need to be careful when she offers you her special course. When she begins her preparations, you need to attack her. Otherwise, you will surely be defeated. Now go, oh brave Luka. While I look for a replacement Hero…” Crab Girl (2) “Having your sexual organs washed by someone else… Are you an infant? Are you happy now that your penis is nice and clean? She uses a paralysing move on the first turn that paralyses you for a long time. You will take fatal damage if that hits you, so you must use Sylph to dodge it. In addition, she has a powerful restriction technique that can finish you off. To protect yourself, be sure to summon Gnome as well. Her defence is fairly high, but her HP isn’t. You could just rush her down with techniques. In addition, her torture will go on for quite a while with a certain washing move, so be careful not to be defeated by it. But why do I get the feeling like you’ll be defeated by it anyway? No go, oh brave Luka. Seal that monster, and steam her alive in a pot.” Trivia *Crab Girl is one of five monsters that releases Luka after the rape, the others being Alma Elma, Nekomata, Medusa, and Queen Elf. *So far, Crab Girl is the one of two non-boss monsters in the game that fight Luka more than once, the other being Imp. *According to Torotoro’s blog, during Goddess Ilias’s assault on the world, Grab Girl was training at the beach when she was suddenly attacked by an angel. She managed to counter-attack with her Crab Beam and claim victory. *According to Torotoro’s blog, after the epilogue, Crab Girl is still training to defeat Luka. Gallery Crab Girl.png|Crab Girl Best Waifu №2.png|Crab Girl in Paradox 1426296899004.png|Crab Girl’s attack cut-in in Paradox 54799383.png|Drawn by kupala 54622132 p0.jpg|Mini Crab Girl and Crab Girl by Setouchi 50246249_p0.jpg|Crab Trio by Silk 1483053909.jpg|Drawn by Setouchi Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Sentora Beach Category:Sea-Dweller